User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) A Question... Hey Bach,I have a question,you know most wikis have a founder,who's the founder of CHB?? :| 07:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh..why? I'm just curious,not a stalker...O.o 7:49,September 9,2012 (UTC) Oh,ok,thanks. :) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. , 08:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Except for Damon Hamond who left camp, yep.Quid Pro Quo 14:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh danke you Bachie *hugs* and do you have mine? Quid Pro Quo 14:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep, its the one that says You + Me and a gif of a lady humping the air Quid Pro Quo 14:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back... Later. -A Jamie Lanneret Why did you delete my page?! TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you please restore it? Thanks. You know, it should be told to users about the policy TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh bach, I'm not sure (don't laugh if I'm wrong) but I think you gave me a badge or some such by mistake? thanks Thanks for the badge! :) How are you liking series 7, by the way? I see you noticed i havent been active that much its not that im busy its just my internet situation really sucks right now hopefully i will be able to resume being as active as i used to in about two or three months thank you for listening - your wiki grandson OK (Thats OceanKing just in case you forgot) I posted on our Yoshi/Ryker forum if you want to continue. Owlzie LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ah, thanks bach :) And believe it or not, I still visit here pretty much everyday. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 23:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Zade um hi i got a message saying welcome you are at entry level does that mean my claim page has been accepted? XD sorry :P I'm sorry bachy, but im too lazy to switch right now XD don;t worry, ill write a little note on the accounts wall so that you dont forget, ok? Kamigati (talk) 23:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) a.k.a. Ob. hello i fixed my claim page Mzdramatica843 (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Is the message clear now Bachy? :P XD Kamigati (talk) 00:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I put the age in. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 01:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gertrude Can you please delete her please? Thank you. "You'll be...my living legacy. My honour...my dreams...they're yours now. - Zack Fair 01:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) danke bachie, i wuvs you too *bangs head on keyboard and snooze* Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) could you fix the pets gallery here? http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Anika_Govern thanks ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Task All Users and Characters have been checked and marked appropriately Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 21:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey, sorry to bother you but how exactly are we supposed to roleplay on this wiki? The comments section is over loaded and never loads :/ I am not sure how I am supposed to start using the wiki. Again, sorry to bother and thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Jamie Lanneret Um... My page is still deleted... TheReaderofBooks (talk) 08:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC)